Seul face aux faucheurs
by CreepyBenny
Summary: Dans une ville nommée Vergreen, une menace pèse depuis maintenant 15 ans dessus. Des êtres appelés faucheurs tuent chaque nuits les personnes restant dehors après 20H00 jusqu'à 18H00. Malheureusement, personne n'a sut dire les décrire, car toutes les personnes les ayant rencontrées sont mortes.
1. Chapitre 1 : le faucheur

**Seul face aux faucheurs**

 **Chapitre 1**

Cela faisait maintenant quinze ans qu'une grande ville, Vergreen, était plongée dans le chao. Cette ville qui était autrefois verte et resplendissante, où toutes les personnes vivaient en harmonie, était chaque soir tétanisée par la peur. Plus personne n'oser sortir le soir après 20H00, ni le matin avant 8H00, de peur de tomber sur un faucheur. Ceux sont des créatures étranges, ayant pour seul but et plaisir de tuer. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elles s'appellent comme ça. Malheureusement, personne n'a pu vraiment savoir à quoi elles ressemblaient, car personne n'a, jusqu'ici survécu. Les seules preuves de leur existence sont leur sang noir, retrouvé sur une victime, et une courte vidéo, qu'une des nombreuses victimes, à réussit à prendre. Sur la vidéo, on pouvait voir une personne recouverte de noir, volant vers sa proie. La vidéo était malheureusement de mauvaise qualité et aucun scientifique ne put décrire les trais du monstre. En parlant des victimes, elles étaient toutes tuées de la même façon : yeux arrachés, que personne n'a pu retrouver, et profondes entailles sur l'abdomen. La police avait bien tentée de riposter, la nuit, face aux monstres, mais, étant trop peu, s'était fait décimer.

Depuis, plusieurs personnes essayaient, chez elles, d'enquêter sur ces faucheurs par leurs propres moyens. Parmi elles, un jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans aux cheveux châtains un peu en épis avec des yeux de couleur bleue rare. Il était quelqu'un de plutôt sociable dans la vie, aimait sortir avec ses amis et, il faut bien l'avouer. Il était en ce moment même sur son ordinateur à faire ses recherches, attendant que son colocataire, ou plutôt son ami, rentre. Il regarda l'heure : 19H45. Il soupira. Il n'était toujours pas rentré. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il tombe sur un faucheur… Il se gifla mentalement. Ça n'arrivera pas, pas à lui. Son ami, Anthony, était du genre tête en l'air, mais respectait toujours les heures. Il devrait bientôt rentrer, son bus doit être en retard.

Ne trouvant pas les réponses à ses questions par rapport aux faucheurs, il éteignit son ordinateur et se fit une tasse de café en l'attendant, et s'assit dans le fauteuil. Il examina son salon une fois de plus, malgré le fait qu'il le connaisse par-cœur. En face de lui il y avait une télé, plutôt grande, sur un meuble noir avec dedans les jeux vidéo, les CD et les films. Il y avait une petite table basse, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de déco, ne jugeant pas très intéressant. Seulement quelques petits posters sur leurs murs blancs. Il regarda le sol _. Faut vraiment qu'on pense à nettoyer un jour…_ se dit-il. _C'est rempli de poussière_. Il déposa lentement sa tasse sur la table basse. L'ayant fini et s'ennuyant, il prit son téléphone portable et appela son ami. Personne ne répondit. Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure : 19H50.

Et merde…

Il devait s'inquiéter pour rien… Peut-être qu'Anthony n'avait plus de batterie après tout. Ça lui arrive souvent. Il se leva et regarda dans le frigidaire ce qu'il y avait à manger pour ce soir. Pas grand-chose comme d'habitude… Il finit par sortir une boite de pâtes après une longue réflexion. _Et oui, encore des pâtes mon vieux !_ Se disait-il. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre : 19H57. Ok là il flippait vraiment.

Anthony me fais pas une frayeur…

Il tournait en rond dans le salon lorsqu'il entendit un cri venant de dehors. Curieux, il alla regarder à la fenêtre. Pour avoir une meilleure vue, il ouvrit en entier la fenêtre. Il vit une personne courir au bout de la rue. Il mit un certain temps à comprendre que c'était son ami Anthony. Il sourit à l'idée de le voir en vie mais changea rapidement d'expression : il était poursuivi par quelqu'un ! Cette personne, ou plutôt ce monstre, flottait au-dessus du sol, exactement comme la description des faucheurs. Il tressailli, son ami, était poursuivi par un faucheur ! Il ne prit même pas le temps de mettre sa veste, prit son couteau le plus grand, et sortit de l'appartement, sans même fermer la porte. Son cœur battait rapidement. Il avait peur pour son ami. C'est la première fois qu'il en verrait un ! Depuis le temps qu'il voulait en voir un de ses propres yeux. Il descendit les escaliers quatre-à-quatre et arriva rapidement dans le hall. Il sortit de l'immeuble et couru en direction de son ami pour l'aider. Ce dernier le remarqua et l'appela :

Maxime !

Son ami était terrifié, et lui aussi. Le faucheur poussa son ami à terre, sans pourtant le toucher, et leva sa main au-dessus de lui, prêt à le tuer, malgré ses nombreuses protestations. Maxime doubla de vitesse et s'interposa entre les deux, juste avant que le faucheur n'attaque. Il para le coup avec son couteau, coupant légèrement la main du faucheur. Maxime releva sa tête vers le monstre. Il faillit lâcher son arme. Le faucheur avait l'apparence d'un humain, mais était entièrement noir, que ce soit les vêtements, la peau, les cheveux, ou même les yeux. Ses yeux… oui, ils sont noirs, mais avec les pupilles rouges sang. Un vrai monstre… Il reprit conscience et cria à Anthony :

Pars ! Ne reste pas ici !

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois pour qu'il se relève et parte en courant en direction de leur appartement. Maxime en profita que le monstre soit discret pour lui planter le couteau dans l'épaule et se barrer lui aussi en courant. Il détala aussi vite qu'il put. Anthony était déjà rentré, tant mieux. Il regarda une dernière fois derrière lui. Le monstre ne semblait pas souffrir ! Pourtant la lame était enfoncée profondément… Le faucheur enleva d'un coup sec le couteau de son épaule et flotta à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Surprit, Maxime cria et doubla de vitesse. Mais, sans comprendre comment, il se sentit propulsé contre le sol par une force étrange et invisible… Il tomba par terre et se retourna instantanément pour faire face au faucheur, reculant légèrement. Ce dernier se mit sur lui et le bloqua au sol, toujours avec une force invisible. Il prit le couteau, recouvert de son sang noir, et l'enfonça lentement dans le ventre de Maxime. Celui-ci cria de douleur, sentant la lame s'enfoncer petit-à-petit dans sa chair. Il se sentait partir, il n'avait plus la force de résister. La créature enleva d'un coup sec le couteau de son ventre. Maxime cria de plus belle. Il se sentait perdre son sang, sa vue se troublait. Il vit à peine le monstre relever le couteau, prêt à l'enfoncer une deuxième fois. Mais avant que celui-ci ne l'enfonce, quelqu'un le bouscula. Le faucheur roula sur plusieurs mètres, avant de s'arrêter contre une voiture. Maxime tourna légèrement la tête vers cette personne. C'était Anthony ! Ce dernier ne fit même plus attention au faucheur et souleva Maxime comme il pouvait. Ne se préoccupant plus du monstre, il grimpa les marches de l'escalier le plus vite qu'il pouvait.

Le faucheur regarda ses deux proies partir, sans bouger. Hors de question qu'il rentre là-dedans, dans cet endroit plein de lumière. L'ami de cet humain essaiera sans doute de sauver son ami. Il esquissa un sourire en coin. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un lui résistait autant. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas été blessé. Il se remémora son court combat et sourit, mais cette fois-ci en montrant ses dents blanches pointue. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que son sang peut faire mélanger au sien, mais il savait que les prochains jours seront animés. Il faudra se préparer à un nouveau « monstre ». Il se leva et parti dans la pénombre, ayant bien l'intention de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé aux siens.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Explications

**Chapitre 2**

Anthony regarda son Maxime. Son ami était vraiment très mal… Son visage devenait pâle à vue d'œil, ça l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il entra rapidement dans leur appartement et déposa Maxime dans son lit. Il lui prit la tête entre les mains pour qu'il le regarde.

Max ! Réponds-moi ! Tu m'entends ?!

Maxime se força de le regarder, difficilement, et lui accorda un léger sourire, histoire de le rassurer. Après plusieurs respirations plutôt faibles, il lui répondit :

Ne… ne t'inquiète pas…

Ne pas m'inquiéter ?! Mais bien-sûr que si je dois m'inquiéter !

Anthony prit un tee-shirt qui trainait dans la chambre, et l'appliqua délicatement sur la blessure afin de stopper l'hémorragie. Après s'être assuré que le sang ne coulait presque plus, il enleva le tee-shirt, maintenant couvert de sang, et alla chercher des bandages. Il banda la blessure de son ami comme il pouvait. Il regarda le blessé. Il ne semblait pas beaucoup mieux… il l'examina dans les moindres détails : sa bouche était entre-ouverte essayant tant bien que mal de respirer malgré la douleur présente à son ventre rougi par le sang, il frissonnait, sûrement dût à la blessure, ses yeux fermés, essayaient de ne pas penser à la douleur. Il l'appela et Maxime le regarda avec ses yeux bleus, tournant légèrement sa tête vers lui :

Quoi… ?

Sa voie était faible, rauque et il lui avait fallu pas mal d'efforts pour dire ce petit mot. Il ne mit pas plus longtemps à l'inspecter et lui répondit :

Tu devrais dormir… Demain je t'emmène à l'hosto.

Maxime grimaça à l'idée de devoir aller là-bas, il n'aimait pas cet endroit rempli de médicaments, d'appareils étranges qui n'inspiraient pas confiance et cette odeur de produis chimique. Il y avait bien-évidemment beaucoup de blessé mais cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Après mûres réflexions, il se dit que c'était la meilleure solution et approuva d'un signe de tête. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, il avait froid, mal au ventre et avait une drôle de sensation dans le ventre, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à circuler entre ses vaisseaux sanguins… il ne pensa plus à cette idée qui le rendait mal à l'aise et lui donnait envie de vomir et tenta de s'endormir. Il sentit son ami lui remonter la couverture sur lui et le remercia d'un bref sourire. Il ne mit pas longtemps à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Anthony avait attendu que son ami dorme pour aller dans le salon. Il repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé s'il n'avait pas oublié cette foutue carte de bus ! Il s'assit sur une chaise, se prit la tête entre les mains et se traita de tous les noms possibles. A cause de lui son ami avait voulu le sauver et se retrouve maintenant blessé ! Il repensa au faucheur. Il l'avait bien fait flipper… ses yeux noirs surtout. Il se dit que ces yeux étaient bien badasses quand même, mais vachement flippant. Tiens, en repensant à lui, où était-il ? Il se leva et regarda à a fenêtre prudemment. Il n'y était plus. Ou peut-être que si encore, difficile de distinguer quelqu'un dans le noir en plus si celle-ci est aussi noire. Mais le fait de ne pas le voir le rassura quand même. Il se recula de la fenêtre et alla dans la cuisine. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé lui avait coupé l'appétit. Même du chocolat ne lui donnait pas envie… il finit par se dire qu'aller se coucher était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il rentra dans son lit en priant que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait entendu un crie venant de la chambre d'à côté ! Il courut dans cette pièce en manquant de s'écrouler par terre, n'étant pas encore bien réveillé. Il entra en trombe dans la chambre de Maxime et le vit, en sueur, s'accrochant aux draps comme il pouvait, se tordant dans tous les sens tout en gémissant de douleur.

Oh mon dieu, mon dieu…

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il tenta de réveiller son ami en criant son prénom mais rien à faire, il ne réagissait pas. Il essaya alors de l'immobilisé. Mais n'arrivant à rien, il se retira et couru dans le salon appeler les urgences. Il était tout juste huit heures, elles pourront venir. Une voie de femme se fit entendre à travers le téléphone.

Hôpital de Vergreen bonjour !

 _Bonjour, mon œil !_ pensa-t-il. Il lui répondit aussitôt, ne voulant pas perdre de temps, sans prendre la peine de la saluer.

Mon ami est gravement blessé, il se tord de douleur… Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Calmez-vous monsieur, où habitez-vous ?

Je heu… _et bas bien, j'habite où moi déjà ?_ sept rues de la grande allée !

Bien, veuillez patienter nous arrivons.

Elle raccrocha. _Patienter ? Comme si je pouvais faire autre chose…_ Il mit vite fait une chemise qui trainait non loin de lui et un jean, puis retourna dans la chambre retrouver son ami, entendant toujours ses gémissements. Leurs voisins allaient encore râler. Il s'en foutait un peu en fait de les réveiller. Maxime ne s'était pas calmé… Il retenta quand même de le réveiller, quitte à le secouer. Il lui prit les épaules et les lui secoua donc. Maxime ouvrit grand les yeux avec un cri.

Calmes-toi mec, c'est moi !

Maxime le regarda. L'incompréhension se lisait dans son regard. Il avait toujours du mal à respirer, il transpirait à grosses gouttes tout en se tenant le ventre. Il regarda autour de lui.

Que… S'est passé quoi ?

Tu étais agité, tu criais dans tous l'appart'. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et j'ai appelé les urgences… Dit-il en esquissant un sourire, ravie de voir que la voie de Maxime était meilleure que hier.

L'idée que son ami ai appelé les urgences ne lui plaisait pas trop, mais il aurait sûrement fait pareille à sa place. Il se laissa retomber dans le lit, en serrant son ventre pour essayer de faire passer la douleur. Impossible. Il souleva son tee-shirt et remarqua qu'il avait un bandage. Il se souvint alors qu'Anthony l'avait bandé. Mais quelque chose clocha. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux regarder et vit que sa peau était légèrement noire autour de sa blessure. Il regarda son ami, lui aussi avait l'air de l'avoir remarqué. Il chercha alors les ciseaux du regard et les vit sur sa table de nuit, plutôt bizarre diriez-vous. Il les prit et coupa le bandage. Il écarquilla les yeux et ne bougea plus en voyant ce qu'il y avait au niveau de sa blessure. Anthony aussi n'y croyait pas. Il s'approcha de lui. Il reporta son attention à son ventre. Tout autour de la plaie, sa peau était devenue grise, presque noire. Et le sang qui en sortait aussi. Un frisson lui traversa le dos. Que lui arrivait-il ?! Il regarda son ami. Anthony ne bougeait pas, gardant la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction et d'incompréhension. Maxime fini par lâcher :

Il se passe quoi bordel… ?

Anthony ne lui répondit qu'avec un signe négatif de la tête. Tout-à-coup, une alarme retentit dehors. Il regarda par la fenêtre.

Ils sont arrivés !

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver dans la maison et à transporter Maxime à l'hôpital. Les ambulanciers avaient un peu reculé à la vue de la blessure mais avaient quand même, après plusieurs supplication d'Anthony, prit grand soin de transporter Maxime. Arrivé là-bas, Anthony n'eut d'autre choix que d'attendre dans l'entrée, se rongeant les ongles d'inquiétude. Il finit par s'asseoir et examiner le hall. Des infirmiers couraient dans tous les sens, on voyait des personnes blessées un peu partout, des personnes mortes d'inquiétude pour leur proche… Super journée. Pas très organisé tout ça… Il passa donc deux heures d'ennui mortel dans cette salle d'attente remplie de bruit lui donnant mal à la tête. Puis une personne vint finalement vers lui. La dame se posta en face de lui et lui adressa la parole :

Nous avons fini de soigner votre ami, il est hors de danger… Pour le moment.

Que… comment ça pour le moment ?

Un spécialiste vous expliquera dans la chambre du patient. Chambre 304.

O-ok merci.

Il se dépêcha de monter les escaliers et arriva enfin en face de la chambre où se trouvait son ami. Que voulait-elle dire par « pour le moment » ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais il espérait que ce ne soit pas trop grave… Il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour son ami sûrement, il n'est pas faible. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, s'était son meilleur ami, il ne saurait pas quoi faire sans lui. Ça ferait comme… un vide. Oui. Mais après deux heures d'attentes interminables il aurait aimé avoir une réponse positive. Il ne l'a eu qu'à moitié. Il attrapa la poigné de la porte et l'ouvrit. La chambre était blanche, que ce soit le sol ou les murs, et il reporta alors son regard vers le centre de la pièce. Il vit son ami, dans un lit, avec des perfusions aux bras, endormis. Il resta là à le regarder. Son visage était paisible et ne représentait pas la douleur. Il sourit, son ami avait l'air guérit, qu'est-ce que la dame avait raconté ? Il avait l'air en bonne santé ! Il s'approcha lentement.

Bien le bonjour monsieur.

Il sursauta et se retourna vers la voie. Un vieil homme se tenait là dans le coin juste à côté du lit, il ne l'avait même pas remarqué tellement il était absorbé par son ami. C'était un petit homme plutôt gros portant des petites lunettes carrées et un carnet dans ses mains. Le docteur s'approcha de lui. Anthony ne le laissa pas le temps de commencer ce qu'il voulait dire et lui demanda :

Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Je veux dire… Une infirmière m'a dit qu'il n'était pas complètement hors de danger…

Effectivement ceci est vrai. Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Ce jeune homme avait, voyez-vous, attrapé une partie de son sang, noir. Nous lui avons donc retiré. Malheureusement une partie de ce sang est impossible à enlever et reste collée. Nous avons aperçu que ces particules de sang noir se multipliaient rapidement et peuvent causer des douleurs à la personne. Nous sommes donc impossibles de le soigner complètement… Il lui faudra donc revenir tous les mois ici.

Anthony mit du temps à comprendre toutes les informations. Il leur était impossible de le soigner ? Maxime ne sera donc jamais guéri ?! Tout était de sa faute… A cause d'un putain d'oubli de carte de bus ! Cette saleté de faucheur… C'est lui, il lui a forcément fait un mauvais coup. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Voyant qu'Anthony ne disait rien, le docteur continua :

Nous ne connaissons malheureusement pas l'origine de ce sang. Avez-vous une idée de quoi il peut s'agir ?

Anthony le regarda dans les yeux. D'où provient ce sang ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Ce n'est pas lui le spécialiste ! Il tenta quand même de se remémorer la soirée d'hier en détaille pour essayer de connaître le problème, si jamais il l'aurait vu mais n'aurait pas fait attention. Alors… son ami était venu l'aider, il a paré le coup et a poignardé le monstre, il est parti en courant, il est tombé, le faucheur l'a lui aussi poignardé puis… Il s'arrêta. Il eut comme une sorte de flash. Il demanda alors au docteur, pour qu'il confirme son idée :

Où y avait-il le plus de sang noir ? Je pense savoir…

Ah oui ? Au niveau de la blessure. Mais il y en avait aussi au niveau du bassin.

Alors c'est donc bien ça…

Quoi donc ?

Anthony regarda le docteur, prêt à tout lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Il inspira un coup et continua.

Je vais tout vous expliquer… On… On a rencontré un faucheur.

Le docteur ouvrit grand les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu ni entendu des personne survivre face à ces monstres ! Il regarda l'endormi, puis le jeune homme se tenant devant lui. Il fut étonné de voir qu'il n'y ait eu qu'une personne de blessée sur les deux. Etant bien sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu, il répondit :

Ré… Réellement ?

Oui.

Et bien… Je suis étonné que vous vous en sortiez avec si peu de blessure. Mais cela ne dit en rien pourquoi votre ami possède du sang noir.

Justement j'allais vous expliquer. Maxime avait réussi à poignarder le faucheur. Et ce dernier l'a aussi poignardé avec ce même couteau avec son sang noir dessus.

Hum… Je vois où vous voulez en venir… il regarda d'endormi. Donc ce jeune homme possède du sang de faucheur.

Le docteur dut rassurer le jeune homme se tenant devant lui en disant qu'il allait s'en sortir indemne, puis sortit de la pièce ayant pour intention d'examiner ce sang, le sourire aux lèvres, avec une idée en tête.

Anthony lui, s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du lit et le regarda. Il ne souffrait plus, il dormait tout simplement. Il aurait voulu sourire, se sentir soulageait mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le seul fait de savoir que son ami était peut-être en danger à cause du sang de ce monstre le faisait stresser. Il mit ses coudes sur ses genoux et se prit la tête entre les mains. Tout ça était de sa faute. Maxime lui avait trop souvent répété qu'il était tête en l'air. Il devrait faire plus attention à ne pas oublier ses affaires la prochaine fois… Il le regarda tristement, attendant qu'il se réveille et finit par s'endormir, épuisé de devoir attendre.


End file.
